


Damien e os Bichinhos da Floresta

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, He's just a little traumatized, M/M, Necrophilia, Rituals, Violence, nothing bad happens to pip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Damien quer apresentar os seus amigos para Pip, mas eles não são o que parecem.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip & Damien Thorn
Kudos: 1





	Damien e os Bichinhos da Floresta

Damien tinha feito mistério pela semana inteira antes do dia de Natal, falando que os seus amigos iriam para South Park dia 25 dezembro e que esse era o único motivo que lhe fazia ficar animado no aniversário de Jesus Cristo. Agora, depois de uma semana inteira, ele estava levando Pip pela floresta fria e escura e o loiro não deixava de se perguntar que tipo de amigos o garoto tinha, e porque precisavam atravessar a floresta para se encontrar com eles.

O loiro estaria mentindo se falasse que não havia começado a se arrepender de ter vindo com o anticristo, mas, naquela altura, com ele lhe arrastando pela mão há quase dez minutos por uma trilha irregular, com certeza não conseguiria achar o caminha de volta por conta própria.

— Damien, com licença, mas vai demorar muito?

— A gente já tá quase chegando. – Ele respondeu animado, realmente animado de um jeito que nunca tinha visto antes. Era meio bonitinho. – Eles já devem estar esperando.

E, como o garoto falou, eles estavam mesmo quase chegando. O jovem demônio parou por meio segundo na frente de uma moita alta e densa e olhou para a planta por esse meio segundo antes de, sem um pingo de hesitação, se enfiar dentro e afastar as folhas segurando o britânico firmemente pela outra mão.

Do outro lado havia uma clareira livre de árvores, uma pequena cabana de madeira com uma estrela brilhante em cima e, dentro, uma manjedoura. Lembrava uma cena bíblica, para falar a verdade. Só que o mais estranho de tudo era, de longe, os bichinhos usando gorros e cachecóis humanos, que estavam em volta da cabana minúscula e era estranhamente, mas estranhamente mesmo, amigáveis.

— Damien! – No momento que a raposa de casaco verde falou foi impossível para Pip não se assustar e os outros animaizinhos olharam na direção das duas crianças. Era cada um mais bizarro que o outro, Pip estava com uma sensação ruim. – Finalmente você chegou!

— Quem é esse, Damien? – O coelho de gorro vermelho perguntou de um jeito simpático e o loiro quase sorriu, mas o animal foi mais rápido. – É o sacrifício para o senhor seu pai?

Sacrifício? De repente o medo subiu pela garganta da criança e ela tentou se soltar do outro garoto, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para Damien, com os olhos arregalados, mas ele não parecia minimamente preocupado com a pergunta do animal, apenas riu e Pip ficou indignado, apesar de tudo não demonstrou.

— Não é um sacrifico, Coelho, é só o Pip. – Ele pausou brevemente. – Eu pensei que você fosse ser o sacrifício.

Todos os bichinhos começaram a rir, inclusive o proprio coelho, e Pip ficou horrorizado. Primeiro, eram animais falando e, segundo, falando de _sacrifícios de sangue_. Estava sem palavras e a ideia de fugir ainda continuava sendo bastante atrativa, mas com Damien agarrando a sua mão não conseguiria tão cedo. O esquilo correu com as suas patinhas para perto dos dois, para subir no ombro do anticristo e olhar o garoto loiro mais de perto, e também mais ou menos da mesma altura.

Pip encarou o bicho volta e engoliu seco, então o esquilo perguntou:

— Por que você trouxe ele? 

— Porque ele é o meu amigo, como vocês.

— Ele não parece ser como a gente. – O jeito que o veado falou, confuso, simpático e, de algum jeito, ameaçador, só fez com que Pip tentasse puxar a mão mais uma vez e essa rápida ação atraiu a atenção do esquilo, que levantou as orelhas na direção do loiro. Decidiu ficar parado por enquanto. 

— Eu não to falando que ele é como vocês, só que ele também é meu amigo. 

Aqueles animaizinhos tinham um potencial enorme de serem bonitinhos se não estivessem lhe assustando tanto e tão profundamente, conversando entre eles sobre culto ao lorde Satã e sacrifícios e _orgias de sangue_. Pip não sabia o que era uma _orgia_ , mas se tinha sangue no meio certamente não era algo bom.

E no momento que o castor de gorro azul e o gambá usando casaco e luvinhas seguraram o coelho pelas patas da frente e de trás o loiro ficou apreensivo. Olhou para Damien, que observava a cena como se não fosse nada, e quando voltou os olhos para os animaizinhos acabou vomitando.

O urso estava estripando o coelho com uma faca, os órgãos internos estava, para fora do pequeno corpo, o sangue manchava a neve e Damien esboçou alguma reação apenas depois que Pip vomitou perto dos seus sapatos.

— Caralho, Pip! Cuidado ai!

De repente caiu para trás, sentado na neve, o anticristo tinha soltado a sua mão. Com uma mão cobrindo a boca e aquele gosto horrível de suco gástrico na boca olhou para os bichinhos, todos ainda estavam concentrados no ritual, sacrifício, com o sangue e os órgãos internos do coelho.

Espera, estavam comendo ele-?

_Jesus Cristo!_

Se arrastou para longe de um jeito apressado e tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas tremiam e o choque era grande demais. Estava chorando, com medo e querendo correr para bem longe dali o mais rápido que pudesse. Quando desviou o olhar na direção de Damien notou que ele também lhe encarava, com as sobrancelhas juntas e aquele olhar mal-humorado.

— D-damien, nós podemos ir embora? – Pip gaguejou baixinho. – Por favor, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem…

A criança demônio olhou na direção dos animaizinhos enquanto Pip não ousou fazer o mesmo, não queria vomitar novamente, então para o loiro novamente.

— Tá, vamos, eles já estão começando aquilo. – Pegou a mão da criança loira e a puxou para levantar da terra. – Até o sangue é legal, quando arrancam as tripas, mas depois fica chato.

Enquanto se afastavam da clareira, passavam pela moita densa e voltavam para a trilha na floresta escura, Pip não deixou de escutar os sons daqueles bichos e isso lhe deixou terrivelmente perturbado.

Para ser bem honesto, Pip ainda ficaria muito perturbado por alguns longos e bons anos.

Mas Damien não, ele estava completamente bem.


End file.
